


A drained place

by Googudah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Junhui center, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Sad, Seventeen in the future, Til the last Say the name, jun center, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googudah/pseuds/Googudah
Summary: It’s been nine years anyway, of course something like this would happen eventually.Jun remembers the old times
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	A drained place

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to hear Us again or Smile flower, thinking you are five years into the future

It’s been nine years anyway, of course something like this would happen. Eventually.

He renewed the contract, why wouldn’t he? He kept looking at the members apologetic as if it was not obvious that he would do it. This time around, it had so much more benefits and includes personal schedules alongs with more free time and more payment. This time it only lasted four years.

Well, yeah, there was a lot of reasons not to but he ended up doing it cause he does loves what he does and also he does loves his team. Even if they hurt him sometimes, even if it’s not intentional. Just like right now.

He’s suddenly remembering summer of 2013, when he first moved to Korea. Moving out it’s always hard. He left his mother in China, his school, his friends, his acting career and also, something he actually regrets, he left his seven year old brother alone and didn’t got to spend the rest of his childhood with him. He felt bad, not only because he missed the warmness of his family and his country, but also because he knew the pain not only rested on him but also on his beloved ones.

When he arrived, they placed him in a small apartment on the third floor and he had to share room with little Seungkwan and little Chan, he was only seventeen while Seungkwan was fifteen and Chan fourteen. They use to sleep in bunks cause they had to fit over eight persons in a single apartment and Jun used to complain a lot, at least in his head, but now he would love to be in that very first bedroom surrounded by disaster, noise and fighting boys.

Then success came.

Jun was not someone who would think a lot about things, so when they offered him a place in a not so well known company in Korea, he decided to give it a try. If he didn’t made it, he could comfortably go back to China and continue his acting career.

But he did made it. They did made it.

Sometimes when Jun lies awake in bed during the night, looking at the ceiling, he wonders how come they’ve came all that way? The odds we’re against them: being in a small company, having a big amount of members, debuting the same year as at least fifty other groups...

“What the hell?”

Jun thinks sometimes. They were really lucky.

  
But then he looks at Soonyoung and remembers he was not able to pay for another school so he kept waking up everyday at 5:00 in order to go to school in Maseok and then go back to Seoul in order to practice. Or Hansol, who one day came ashamed into the practice room and told everyone, while looking down, that he had decided to drop out of school. Or Jihoon crying over the pressure of writing successful songs for Seventeen. Or Seungcheol nagging at the youngest for arriving late to school. He remembers himself and Joshua studying Korean every morning, eating lunch and then going to practice together everyday.

He remembers his heart dropping when MingMing left. Or Samuel. Or Doyoon. Or Dongjin.

  
He remembers his heart fluttering when Minghao arrived and dropping again every time he would see him cry or struggle.

The first time he went to visit his family in China after becoming a trainee, he went to his old school and kept on chatting with his good friends, until there was only his best friend. The last thing Jun said to him was “I don’t want to go back”  
Everyone may had acknowledge that Jun was a ver hardworking person but Jun himself. He had been tempted to stay more that once, but at the end of the day, he would always end up picking the flight.

So Jun thinks, after remembering that, that they were only a little bit lucky and all of the other stuff came with their hard work, their hardships and their happy times. Oh, does he loves every single of them, even if he has never expressed it in the right way. He’s always been proud of them. It’s the family that they have formed.

One of the benefits of success was funds, and funds meant they no longer had to live all smacked up in tiny rooms and were able to get new apartments. They split in half and rented two new beautiful apartments.

And Jun remembers being over the clouds until he found out he had to share rooms with Chan and Kwannie once again. But it was okay, it was okay.

He remembers all the mess the dorms were in, he remembers Mingyu nagging everyone for not being clean and using the same bathroom as three other persons early in the morning, in order to brush their teeth. He remembers the obnoxious quantity of food they would have to order so they would all get full. And the intense quantity of trash after that.

Jun huffs a little when he remembers those times.

He hated being in such a crowded apartment. They would often get in fights over other members finishing stuff or using clothes from one another.

But he also loved them. Even thou they had spited in half, everyone would often visit the others dorms and sometimes even sleep there. He remembers knocking on Hao’s room every night so they could meditate.

Two years later not only did they bought another van, but they also got themselves another dorm and finally Jun had his own room. His little intimate place.

Life got quieter and he was fine with it. But now he’s not

It’s been nine years anyway, of course something like this would happen. Eventually.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were the first ones to leave, cause they had to attend their military service so there was suddenly two empty rooms in the group. Then came Mingyu, who announced them happily that he was moving out of the dorms in order to get his own. It was pretty close and they would hang out at Mingyu’s often but now there were three empty dorms.

Jun himself was on and off. Since everyone started with their own schedules, they all had tons of activities to do. Both with Seventeen and individually. So he had been out of Korea for about three months and then for another two cause he had some filming schedule back in China.

Then all of the 96 liners left to the military service but him. When Seungcheol and Jeonghan returned, they also move to their own apartments. Hansol did too, and then Joshua, and then Woozi, and then Chan.

Right know Hao has a schedule in China so he’s also not there.

And Jun is staring at empty city lights through their window, wearing a robe at 3 am. He feels alone.

He looks around and fails to see all the bunch of stuff that used to be in their dorms and only finds a perfectly tidy house. Jun would have craved for this a few years ago but while he was brushing his teeth all alone in the bathroom he felt a stich in the stomach when he realized the toothpaste was full and almost looking like new. He then went to each room and opened them only to find emptiness of warm and a few half full boxes.

  
He laid in what used to be Hoshi’s bed and when he closed his eyes, 19 year old Soonyoung crying in stage after their first win was the first thing that came to his mind. He’s also sure he’s hearing his giggles while chasing Chan in the kitchen.

He goes downstairs to the other apartment and pocks his head out of the door after entering the code and also finds an empty, cold place. He only finds a note that says

“I went to visit my parents, manager hyung knows”  
\- Dokyeom

He is about to close the door when a frame falls down. He picks it up and is a photo of all of them visiting Akita Prefecture in Japan, to film a show. Jun has black hair and everyone looks like kids, so young. But then Jun mumbles to himself

“But we were all kids”

He puts the frame back in it’s place and returns to his dorm. Perhaps is a goodnight to remember old days so Jun turn on the TV and starts binge watching Seventeen’s shows. There are a lot.

Jun laughs way too loud at Going Seventeen, which they have stop filming for at least a year now. He then watches their debut project show and the laughs get smaller and smaller until there’s just the sound of their individual interviews.

Jun misses them so much, and he starts weeping.

He knows that they’re still together and that they will be Seventeen forever but during this specific night he just wishes to go back to their first apartment and hear the noise and the laughs and the fights. Cause this apartment is now way too silent and Jun can’t handle not having his family by his side right now.

He calls Minghao but the line is occupied. Then Hoshi but the same happens. Then Mingyu but he doesn’t answer and sends a message saying that he is filming right now. He then calls Seungcheol who picks up fast

“Junnie-yah” Jun smiles

“Hi Hyung”

Seungcheol recognizes the sadness in Jun’s voice, which is not common to hear, but this days is around often “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just watching our old showcases” His voice cracks and he can’t help but start crying again, “I did enjoyed all of that at the moment but I don’t know why I feel like this tonigh. And I miss you all a lot”

Seungcheol is at a friends party in Gangnam but goes out and sits on the street floor while crossing his legs and watching the cars pass by. 

“Jun”

Seungcheol himself is an easy crier but the tenses his voice so Jun can hear him well.

“You’re always going to be my family. All of us. It doesn’t matter if we are apart from each other. Okay? I’m always gonna love you, I promise you everyone knows this. Even if we're not as young as back then or if we don't see each other as much as back then. Even at times like this, we all know we’ll be together till the end”

“Also you’re always going to be my playfullest donsaeng, you are my brother, okay?”

Jun doesn’t need to answer, he only nods with his head and lays on the sofa while hearing Seungcheol’s sweet and caring voice.

He pretends to ignore it. But he does knows why he feels like this and he knows that the members know about it.

He’s not gonna renew his contract once again.

And he will miss all of them really hard. He only wants to go back in time and live all of it over again, to be with his members together one more time. He’s leaving soon.

He falls asleep to Seungcheol singing to him and saying

“It’s okay”

“It’s okay”

“It’s okay”

Only two more years to go.

When he wakes up, there’s Wonwoo placing boxes inside of the apartment and being careful of not bother his sleep. But he does, so Jun lazily sits up in the sofa, while scratching hid head and looking at Wonwoo

“What are you doing?” Saids Jun and Wonwoo only smiles a little bit ashamed and says

“I’m tecnically living alone in the other dorm so it’s better if I move in with you”

Before Jun can answer, Hansol and Seungkwan enter the room chatting happily and then Wonwoo gets a call from Mingyu

“Yes, yes, we’re going”

When he hangs up he says “Jihoon, Mingyu and Soonyoung are already waiting for us”

“Ahh Moon Junhui, you’re still not dressed, c’mon, stand up” Seungkwan nags at him.

They get in a taxi and chat about how long has it bee since they had hot pot.

Jun smiles.

Even if times have changed, even if it’s been a lot of time. Even if they’ve gotten older. Even if in the future they’re not together anymore, they will always be Seventeen. He will always have their family right there. So he enjoys his missing time with them.

When Jun leaves two years after, he knows he's still a part of Seventeen and that they will welcome him with open arms anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in NU'EST profile and it broke my heart in a thousand pieces: "The members moved out of the dorm since early 2019, only JR and Ren still live in the dorm."
> 
> In the future, I will remember my time as a carat happily as I know Seventeen


End file.
